What to do in a Time Like This
by ToastTheRainbow
Summary: Prince Gumball and Marshal Lee are falling for each other. Hard. Rated M for events that are about to happen in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Marshall Lee POV.

_Pretty cool night to be flying, I think to myself as I soar through the night sky. Clear sky, and lots of stars are out. Maybe I should fly over the Candy Kingdom. I need to see Prince Gumball._ I've had a crush on Prince Gumball for a while now, but I would rather kill myself then actually tell him_. Maybe he has a crush on me too? _I take a deep sigh. _Of course not. Why would he love a monster like me? Why would anyone love a monster like me._ I look in front of me and I see the bright colorful colors and bright lights of the Candy Kingdom into the distance. _Almost there_.

I when I arrive at the Candy Kingdom I immediately start to look for PG._ He's probably in his castle. Why would he be out this late at night?_ I'm about to turn around when a spot a large pink spot. My eyes adjust and who could it be, but Prince Gumball. My eyes widen and I almost squeal from excitement. _Just remember to act natural and don't give any hint that you love him_. I take a deep breath and dive down to the balcony of the castle, and roughly land. PG was decorating different sorts of paper candy onto the railing. I wait for him to turn around and greet me, but I realize that he didn't hear me land, and doesn't know I'm behind him. Say something to get his attention.

"Hello there your "majesty"" I say sarcastically. He jumps up in surprise and turns around to face me. He shakes his head, then goes back to decorating.

"Hello Marshal," he says as he hangs up streamers.

"Well you seem stressed," I say with concern. Then i realize I can't show the slightest hint of affection. So to make it seem like I don't care, I lean back against the railing... and fall over._ Smooth_. He rushes over to me.

"My stars! Are you alright?" Then he holds out a hand to me. I blush very brightly. Snap out of it!

"Of course I'm alright! Why wouldn't I be alright?!" I float softly back to my feet. I see his face goes from concern to embarrassment.

"I'm sorry I just-" He trails off. "Um, yes I am stressed. Very stressed. One of the biggest Candy Kingdom balls is coming up, and every thing has to be PERFECT." He turns back and begins to decorate again.

"And I still have no idea how to design the inside of the castle." Now is your chance. You know tons about designing. Now be a monster and speak up.

"Um, I actually know a lot about decorating. Do you um," I clear my throat. "want me to help?" He stares about me for a second, then looks me up and down.

"You, know about decorating and designing?" He says with a slight giggle. Then he sees that I'm completely serious.

"Well, your welcome to help me." He pulls out a layout of the castle and we start to, well, talk. After about an hour of designing we start to talk about different things. As if I already didn't have a big enough crush on him, I began to fall for him even more. We talked, we disgusted, and we laughed together. It was an amazing night.

Then I begin to see the sun peak from the mountains in the distance, and I know I have to leave if I don't want to be a pile of ash.

"Listen, I have to go, but, I had a really awesome time with you." He gives me a slight smile.

"I did too," he replies. Then he starts to slowly step closer and he leans in. I close my eyes, and his lips press against mine. My heart pumps faster and faster... But then I realize that I don't have nothing to worry about. I'm here, kissing the guy I loved since the moment I laid eyes on. My god, even his lips were perfect. Soft. Warm. Sweet and sugary. _This is the best night of my life. _


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reading guys! Please review if you liked it, and I'll write another chapter...

Prince Gumball P.O.V.

I walk through the Candy Kingdom with bags under my eyes, and a hunch in my back. _Why did I have to spend the entire night working on my science experiment. _I try to act completely normal as I quickly pace to the palace. The candy citizens were staring at me with concern. _Now all of the candy people are worried about me. _I pace more quickly to the palace, and finally arrive. I slam the door behind me and my back slowly slides down the door, and bury my face in my hands. _What have I done? _I look up from my hands to find Peppermint Maid standing in front of me.

"Oh!" I jumped up from to my feet. "Peppermint Maid! You scared me."

"Oh, I'm sorry Prince." She said with concern. "But, if you don't mind me asking, why are you so worried?" I took a deep sigh.

"Listen, your one of my most trustworthy servants, so I'm going to tell you something that you can't tell anyone! But not here... we have to go to some place private. Follow me." And I began to walk up the spiral stairs into my room. I let peppermint maid in, and I shut, and lock the door.

"What is it Prince?" She asked with concern and confusion.

"Listen, I've been working on a science experiment to toy with peoples emotions and I -"

"Toy with people's emotions?!" She interrupted, "Prince Gumball, that's not right!"

"I know, I know! But if I have the ability to, then I could cure depression! The entire kingdom would feel better about themselves. I could do so many things! But, however, I'm afraid I would become overwhelm with power..." I trail off.  
"But," I pull out several small beakers from my jacket, "with these I could change the candy kingdom." There were 4 of them, each different color.

"Let me guess," Peppermint Maid started, "The red one is anger, the pink one is love, the yellow one is happiness, and the blue one is sadness."

"Yep. But I need a subject to test then on. Someone who doesn't know there being tested, someone I'm close to, someone-" _Ding Dong. _I was interrupted by the doorbell. _Dammit, I forgot. _

"Oh gob! I forgot, I was suppose to be having a picnic with Marshal Lee today!"

Then it struck me. _What if Marshal Lee is my subject. He would be perfect! But, oh no! I forgot the picnic basket! I was the one who was suppose to prepare it! _

Peppermint Maid knows me so well, because then, she reached behind her and pulled out a picnic basket, and handed it to me.

"I knew you would forget, so _I _made one just in case." I took a deep sigh in releif. I took the picnic basket, and quickly slipped each small beaker in it. Then I ran downstairs exited to see Marshal Lee.


End file.
